


Confiance

by orphan_account



Series: The Knight and the Exalt [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A true Knight loves those that he protects, but as that love grows so too do the repercussions of loss.





	Confiance

The camp was dead silent that night, save for the melancholy shuffling of feet returning to their tents. Exalt Emmeryn of Ylisse was dead—as was another faction of the Pegasus Knights. The pain of losing such a precious figure and her most powerful protectors was discouraging, and left the morale of Chrom's army in shambles. It was going to be painstakingly difficult to bring spirits back up, especially since the Tactician's own morale was at rock bottom—however with the right tactics and words he could most likely succeed.

_Most likely_. The words scared him more than a surprise attack from the Risen. The very thought of the slightest chance of failure stuck him with a knife and twisted the blade in his gut. Robin, the Tactician of the Ylissean Halidom, was not known for failure.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his throat just outside his tent. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's... it's Frederick." The voice was unsure and uneasy—uncharacteristic for Frederick. "I understand you're... busy, and mourning, but..."

"Sir Frederick, you needn't worry, come on in," Robin smiled subconsciously, though it was a weak and painful one. "I'd been meaning to speak to you, anyway," he continued as the tent flap opened. The moment he saw the currently armourless Frederick's face he knew something was incredibly wrong.

The Knight's eyes were red and there was clear evidence that they were incredibly swollen some time before. He had been crying, and quite hard, too. His cheeks were stained to further confirm the Tactician's suspicions. "Sir Frederick, are you feeling alright?"

"Please, drop the Sirs," Frederick mumbled shakily as he sat down next to Robin, "I've really no feel for honourifics..." he raised a hand, wiping at his eyes and signifying that perhaps the tears were not yet finished.

"Right, sorry..." Robin nodded slightly, though it was more of a subconscious response than anything else. The tent fell silent between them, and through it Robin could hear the uncertainty in Frederick's breathing. He could tell that the Knight had something heavy to get off his chest, but there was something preventing him from speaking. "Do you... maybe want a cup of tea before we talk? Maribelle's tent is nearby, I'm sure she wouldn't mind–"

"No, no tea, th-thank you..." Frederick inhaled shakily, "I... I just–"

"Need a minute to gather your thoughts?" The brunette nodded. Robin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Take your time." The white-haired man received a whispered  _thank you_  as a response. The silence fell again as Frederick continued to sit in tension. However it wasn't long before he finally managed to speak.

"Emmeryn..." he began, "She... she meant— _still_  means—a lot more to me than everyone may think..." Frederick breathed in deeply, quivering. "I... held her on a pedestal higher than anyone else. I–"

"Loved her."

"More than I've ever loved before." Frederick's voice broke, and he stopped speaking. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and a few sobs escaped him despite his efforts to hold it back. Robin wordlessly wrapped his arms around Frederick, who leaned in and reciprocated the embrace. The Knight completely broke down, his shoulders shaking as he cried into the Tactician's shoulder. Robin slowly and soothingly rubbed Frederick's back, whispering words of comfort. " _Gods_ , it  _hurts_ , Robin..."

"I know..." Robin whispered, "I'd dull the pain for you in an instant if I could..."

"I feel so  _selfish_ , Robin..." Frederick lifted his head, sniffling and wiping the falling tears from his cheeks, "I-it was a sacrifice she made for peace... yet part of me wishes... sh-she didn't do it... oh,  _gods_ , how ashamed would she be of me to hear that come from my mouth!?"

"Frederick, calm yourself, you're going to end up going hysterical!" Robin firmly gripped the Knight's shoulders, "Selfish as it may sound of you, it's completely natural for you to feel this way."

"B–"

"No buts. It shows you still hold such a powerful love for her!" Robin offered a small, sympathetic smile.

Frederick remained silent, looking at the Tactician as if he were speaking a foreign language. However his expression soon turned into one of understanding, and he returned a tiny smile. "I... I suppose you're right," he began slowly, "Besides... the sacrifice she made was necessary." He was gradually becoming more confident in his words. "We shouldn't hold onto that misery...  Emmeryn's death would have been in vain if we just sit and cry about it."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, exactly. Of course we'll mourn for her. But at the same time, it should keep us going; motivate us to fight for the peace and happiness that she would have wanted."

"Yes," Frederick's smile widened, "She would want us to attain that peace." He inhaled deeply, and Robin noticed that he wasn't nearly as shaky and uncertain as he had been before. "I feel much better about it," the Knight continued, "You know, I think now I might be up for that tea you mentioned earlier. Shall we visit Maribelle?"

Robin nodded with a smile. "That would be great."

*** * ***

"I can't believe Frederick and Emmeryn were a  _couple_!"

"Lissa, for Naga's sake, will you quiet down!? If Robin or Frederick hears that we were eavesdropping, who knows what they'll say!"

" _Sheesh_ , Chrom, don't be so worried about! We would have found out eventually!"

"Eavesdropping is wrong, Lissa, it wasn't any of our business."

"Yet you did it anyway."

"... shut up."


End file.
